Dugout
by Jacen Rupe
Summary: A story I came up with some years ago that I have since abandoned but wish to show to the public for critique, ok? Thank you for checking it out, but sorry, I will not update it.


  
It was an ordinary day for the Pokemon Research team in Vermilion city. Their assignment for the week was to study the habitats of the local Pokemon species. Jonas Roylan, a student, had been set up at Diglett's cave. He had been examining the soil, when he noticed a group of Digletts a few meters away. ' Here's my chance to study Digletts!' he thought, taking out his notepad. Out of nowhere, a bright light burst forth, and a group of men clad in white uniforms bearing a red letter "R" on their shirts.  
" Oh no! Team Rocket!" Jonas exclaimed.  
" Time to round up some Digletts!" announced one of the Rockets. The rest of them proceeded to take out nets when Jonas spoke up.  
" Leave them alone!" he shouted.  
" So I see you have a little backbone. Sit down and shut up. Nobody messes with Team Rocket!"  
As the Rocket was speaking, the ground behind him burst and a Dugtrio sprung forth from the ground.  
" TRIO!!" It went back down and all the Rockets were lifted from the ground, flying in all directions. Jonas was amazed, but one Rocket was left standing. The Dugtrio was in front of him, with it's back towards him. Taking out his gun, he aimed it at the Dugtrio.  
" NOOOOOOO!" Running at full speed, Jonas rammed the Rocket at the moment he fire. It was off target but still hit the Dugtrio. The Rocket went unconscious as he hit the wall. Jonas quickly took out a pokeball that he had been keeping in case of an emergency. With all the strength he had left, he hurled the ball at the injured Dugtrio. Trying to keep his balance, he got up, grabbed the ball, and ran with great speed to the Pokemon Center.  
" What's going on?" said the nurse at the desk.  
" This Pokemon was injured by Team Rocket," Jonas exhaled, giving her the pokeball.  
" The poor thing! I think you should come with me also. You seem to be hurt too!"  
" It's just a little scratch."  
" Nonsense! You're bleeding all over!" She took him in the back office of the center and bandaged him up.  
Minutes later, she returned and gave him his pokeball. " There you go. Here's your pokemon."  
" He's not mine. I caught him to bring him here. I'm not even a trainer!"  
" Why not get a license? I'll call Professor Oak. He should be able to give you one."  
" Professor Oak? Why, he's by superior! He governs over all units of Pokemon Research. Well . . I guess so."  
" Good. I'll call him and tell him you're on the way. See you later, maybe. Oh wait! Abra!!!!" Out of nowhere an Abra appeared. " Abra! Teleport now!" Abra's eyes glowed and he and Jonas disappeared. They reappeared in Oak's lab.  
While going to the office door, Jonas bumped into a cloaked figure.  
" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," said the hooded person who seemed to have a feminine voice.  
" Excuse me, miss." Jonas was speechless as what to say, but she spoke up.  
" Oh yeah. I guess this is kind of weird," she said, throwing off the robe. Under it stood a beautiful young girl. " Well, I guess we should both go in."  
" Ahh, I've been expecting you two. You must be Jonas," Professor Oak said, turning to Jonas. " I've seen your work. Very impressive. Jonas, I'd like to introduce you to Jane Mystique." Jonas turned to see Jane extend her hand to shake his. Understanding this, he also puts out his hand and they shake. " Well, with introductions out of the way, here are your licenses." He hands each of them a special identification cards. " They're just for show in case it's need. Both of you are on file in all Pokemon League Computers. Anyway, most trainers wont care, and the only way to have become a trainer with pokeballs and captured or starting Pokemon is to have a license, except in both of your cases. Here also are your Pokedexes." He gave them both a Pokedex. " May I please see your Pokemon?"  
" Sure, professor. DUGTRIO GO!" Jonas threw his Pokeball and Dugtrio popped out.  
" And you, Jane?"  
" Go, Mew." Jane's eyes glowed as her pokeball came out of nowhere and a Mew came out.  
" I've never seen a Mew before, though I heard allot about them, and I have seen a Mewtwo." Jonas took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Mew. ' So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it world wide.' " Wow!"  
" Well, there isn't anything left for me to say except, good luck." Professor Oak bid them both farewell as they left.  
" Seeing as we're going to be working together, would you mind telling me how you came across this fine specimen of a Mew."  
" Not at all, Jonas. Well, I guess I came upon Mew by chance. I had been walking through Viridian Forest and I discovered a flock of Fearow attacking a small animal. Originally, I thought it was a Ratata, but after I shooed off the Fearow, I saw that it was a Mew. That simple. Well . . . not very simple. Later on, the Fearow returned and we, so to speak, were beat up pretty good."  
" Ouch, that must have hurt. Kind of like how I got Dugtrio." Jonas took his time explaining his meeting Dugtrio in the Diglett cave, as they walked to Viridian. The time went by quick and they didn't notice the Ratata and Pidgeys that lived in the bushes on the side of the road.. They also rushed fast paced through Viridian Forest.  
" I figured that it would be better to get a few badges first before catching too many Pokemon along the way," said Jonas.   
  
Part II  
When they had reached Pewter, Jonas stopped by the nearest Pokemon Market store. After coming to the counter, Jonas whispered something to the cashier and showed him his official Researcher I.D.  
" Oh, go right ahead," said the cashier, pressing a button located behind a poster on the wall, revealing a door. " Billy M. is expecting you." Jonas and Jane both entered the door, which led into a red lit room. A man was at the far corner of the room, fiddling with something that looked remotely like a pokeball.  
" Hey, I didn't hear you come in," said the scientist. " Jonas, you know better than not knocking before entering."  
" Bill, you know I'm the only person who would come to you today."  
" I don't think so. I have other customers who are happy doing business with me. Well well well. I see you've been busy. Who might this fine specimen of a lady be?"  
" The name's Jane Mystique, and I'm Jonas' partner." Jane started to stare strangely at Bill and her eyes glowed. " I hope that your mannerism isn't at all sexist against women, or you might regret it."  
" I meant no disrespect, Madame." Bill turned back to Jonas, not noticing that Jane was beginning to blush. " So, do you want them now, or will you pick them up later?"  
" No. I'll pick them up now." Jonas was handed a bag full of what seemed to be Pokeballs. He opened the bag to reveal a Voltorb. " I figured that we might need them along the way. Bill breeds them for ammo. Their best attacks are self-destruct and explosion, so they'll be good against Team Rocket. They might be a problem on the journey ahead."  
" Well, if that's it, then I guess this is goodbye. I hope we meet again, Jonas. You too, Miss Jane." The floor opened up and Bill vanished.  
" He always loved to show off." Jonas and Jane exited the Market. As they went outside, they heard a yell and saw a man rolling down the hill behind the Market. Behind him came a big, dragon-looking pokemon.  
" Gyrados, I've told you about being so close to me. When you wrapped around my head, I couldn't see and your weight threw off my balance." The man was clad in a dark suit with a katana on a hilt at his side. " Hey, I've seen you before.  
Dugout  
It was an ordinary day for the Pokemon Research team in Vermilion city. Their assignment for the week was to study the habitats of the local Pokemon species. Jonas Roylan, a student, had been set up at Diglett's cave. He had been examining the soil, when he noticed a group of Digletts a few meters away. ' Here's my chance to study Digletts!' he thought, taking out his notepad. Out of nowhere, a bright light burst forth, and a group of men clad in white uniforms bearing a red letter "R" on their shirts.  
" Oh no! Team Rocket!" Jonas exclaimed.  
" Time to round up some Digletts!" announced one of the Rockets. The rest of them proceeded to take out nets when Jonas spoke up.  
" Leave them alone!" he shouted.  
" So I see you have a little backbone. Sit down and shut up. Nobody messes with Team Rocket!"  
As the Rocket was speaking, the ground behind him burst and a Dugtrio sprung forth from the ground.  
" TRIO!!" It went back down and all the Rockets were lifted from the ground, flying in all directions. Jonas was amazed, but one Rocket was left standing. The Dugtrio was in front of him, with it's back towards him. Taking out his gun, he aimed it at the Dugtrio.  
" NOOOOOOO!" Running at full speed, Jonas rammed the Rocket at the moment he fire. It was off target but still hit the Dugtrio. The Rocket went unconscious as he hit the wall. Jonas quickly took out a pokeball that he had been keeping in case of an emergency. With all the strength he had left, he hurled the ball at the injured Dugtrio. Trying to keep his balance, he got up, grabbed the ball, and ran with great speed to the Pokemon Center.  
" What's going on?" said the nurse at the desk.  
" This Pokemon was injured by Team Rocket," Jonas exhaled, giving her the pokeball.  
" The poor thing! I think you should come with me also. You seem to be hurt too!"  
" It's just a little scratch."  
" Nonsense! You're bleeding all over!" She took him in the back office of the center and bandaged him up.  
Minutes later, she returned and gave him his pokeball. " There you go. Here's your pokemon."  
" He's not mine. I caught him to bring him here. I'm not even a trainer!"  
" Why not get a license? I'll call Professor Oak. He should be able to give you one."  
" Professor Oak? Why, he's by superior! He governs over all units of Pokemon Research. Well . . I guess so."  
" Good. I'll call him and tell him you're on the way. See you later, maybe. Oh wait! Abra!!!!" Out of nowhere an Abra appeared. " Abra! Teleport now!" Abra's eyes glowed and he and Jonas disappeared. They reappeared in Oak's lab.  
While going to the office door, Jonas bumped into a cloaked figure.  
" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," said the hooded person who seemed to have a feminine voice.  
" Excuse me, miss." Jonas was speechless as what to say, but she spoke up.  
" Oh yeah. I guess this is kind of weird," she said, throwing off the robe. Under it stood a beautiful young girl. " Well, I guess we should both go in."  
" Ahh, I've been expecting you two. You must be Jonas," Professor Oak said, turning to Jonas. " I've seen your work. Very impressive. Jonas, I'd like to introduce you to Jane Mystique." Jonas turned to see Jane extend her hand to shake his. Understanding this, he also puts out his hand and they shake. " Well, with introductions out of the way, here are your licenses." He hands each of them a special identification cards. " They're just for show in case it's need. Both of you are on file in all Pokemon League Computers. Anyway, most trainers wont care, and the only way to have become a trainer with pokeballs and captured or starting Pokemon is to have a license, except in both of your cases. Here also are your Pokedexes." He gave them both a Pokedex. " May I please see your Pokemon?"  
" Sure, professor. DUGTRIO GO!" Jonas threw his Pokeball and Dugtrio popped out.  
" And you, Jane?" " Go, Mew." Jane's eyes glowed as her pokeball came out of nowhere and a Mew came out.  
" I've never seen a Mew before, though I heard allot about them, and I have seen a Mewtwo." Jonas took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Mew. ' So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it world wide.' " Wow!"  
" Well, there isn't anything left for me to say except, good luck." Professor Oak bid them both farewell as they left.  
" Seeing as we're going to be working together, would you mind telling me how you came across this fine specimen of a Mew."  
" Not at all, Jonas. Well, I guess I came upon Mew by chance. I had been walking through Viridian Forest and I discovered a flock of Fearow attacking a small animal. Originally, I thought it was a Ratata, but after I shooed off the Fearow, I saw that it was a Mew. That simple. Well . . . not very simple. Later on, the Fearow returned and we, so to speak, were beat up pretty good."  
" Ouch, that must have hurt. Kind of like how I got Dugtrio." Jonas took his time explaining his meeting Dugtrio in the Diglett cave, as they walked to Viridian. The time went by quick and they didn't notice the Ratata and Pidgeys that lived in the bushes on the side of the road.. They also rushed fast paced through Viridian Forest.  
" I figured that it would be better to get a few badges first before catching too many Pokemon along the way," said Jonas.   
  
Part II  
When they had reached Pewter, Jonas stopped by the nearest Pokemon Market store. After coming to the counter, Jonas whispered something to the cashier and showed him his official Researcher I.D.  
" Oh, go right ahead," said the cashier, pressing a button located behind a poster on the wall, revealing a door. " Billy M. is expecting you." Jonas and Jane both entered the door, which led into a red lit room. A man was at the far corner of the room, fiddling with something that looked remotely like a pokeball.  
" Hey, I didn't hear you come in," said the scientist. " Jonas, you know better than not knocking before entering."  
" Bill, you know I'm the only person who would come to you today."  
" I don't think so. I have other customers who are happy doing business with me. Well well well. I see you've been busy. Who might this fine specimen of a lady be?"  
" The name's Jane Mystique, and I'm Jonas' partner." Jane started to stare strangely at Bill and her eyes glowed. " I hope that your mannerism isn't at all sexist against women, or you might regret it."  
" I meant no disrespect, Madame." Bill turned back to Jonas, not noticing that Jane was beginning to blush. " So, do you want them now, or will you pick them up later?"  
" No. I'll pick them up now." Jonas was handed a bag full of what seemed to be Pokeballs. He opened the bag to reveal a Voltorb. " I figured that we might need them along the way. Bill breeds them for ammo. Their best attacks are self-destruct and explosion, so they'll be good against Team Rocket. They might be a problem on the journey ahead."  
" Well, if that's it, then I guess this is goodbye. I hope we meet again, Jonas. You too, Miss Jane." The floor opened up and Bill vanished.  
" He always loved to show off." Jonas and Jane exited the Market. As they went outside, they heard a yell and saw a man rolling down the hill behind the Market. Behind him came a big, dragon-looking pokemon.  
" Gyrados, I've told you about being so close to me. When you wrapped around my head, I couldn't see and your weight threw off my balance." The man was clad in a dark suit with a katana on a hilt at his side. " Hey, I've seen you before!"  
" Hey, I've seen you before. My name is Chris."  
" Nice to have met you Chris." Jonas and Chris quickly shook hands. " My name is Jonas Roylan, and this here is Jane Mystique." Jane nodded. " Well, you look like a good trainer. What happened?" " Well, my Gyrados got spooked and accidentally bumped me down the hill."  
" So Chris, would you like to join us?"  
" Sure!" Chris seemed to fit well into their group and they set off for Pewter Gym.  
  
Part III after Runic Card's version of the story  
  
" That was a really refreshing nap. Jonas woke up and gestured to his companions to rise also. " Come on. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get more badges."   
" Alright then, let's go." Chris seem to be with a renewed strength as he gathered his things. They once again started their journey, now turning South for the next badge. Jonas was eager to go since it was his hometown that they were off to. He would be happy to show his old friends his new Pokemon and badges, especially his old Research instructor. As they neared the end of the small woodland that led to the city gates of Vermilion, they happened upon a small form hiding in the bushes in front of them. As they scanned the bush for what was in it, a figure appeared behind Jane, who had brought up the rear of their group. Sensing psychic energy among them, Jane turned to see an Abra following her. Jane stared at it deeply, entrancing it with her hypnotic glare. Both Chris and Jonas noticed that Jane had dropped back, but were in the middle of a search for the creature in front of them. Only Chris turned to see Jane throw a pokeball at the now sleeping Abra, capturing it. Turning back to tell Jonas, he witnessed Jonas recalling his Dugtrio after a short battle with a Ditto. He also caught it.  
" Well, I see you two are alert today. This must be a promising day for us since you both had the luck of capturing pokemon now."  
" I guess you're right, Chris. I've always wanted a Ditto. It's one of the most mysterious pokemon in the world, and now, I have the honor of not just researching one, but training one at that!"  
" Being the most important psychic pokemon for a trainer like me, I guess it was luck that brought me this Abra." Having a great sense of courage given to them by this strange occurance, and seeing their new quarry, they entered Vermilion City. The city seem to be very busy that day, for many people dashed about in a hurry. They headed straight for the Pokemon Center to revitalize their newly captured pokemon. As they came to the desk, Jonas swiftly moved ahead to greet the nurse.  
" Hi Nurse Joy. It's been a while."  
" Why, hello Jonas! You seem to have been doing great. I see you also have companions." She glanced at Chris and Jane. " Well, let's see your pokemon!" As Jonas passes Joy his newest pokemon, a voice came from the ball.  
" Hey!! Easy on the merchandise!" As everyone stared at the ball, including the other customers in the Center, the captured Ditto popped out. " What are you staring at? It's like you've never seen a talking Pokemon." Ditto suddenly started to glow. Changing shape, he started to take on human form. He was suddenly a boy who wore glasses and a white lab suit.   
" Simon!!" Jonas exclaimed. " You're a Ditto? Simon, one of my old classmates from Pokemon Tech."  
" Yeah, it's me. One sec, I'll be back." Jumping behind the counter, he once again became a Ditto and scampered into the infirmary. A few minutes later, Joy came back with Jonas' pokeball. She had an odd look on her face. As she left, they could her mutter " I guess it's going to be one of those days . . ."  
" I don't believe that I actually caught one of my friends! This is crazy!" " Believe it, pal." said a muffled voice in the ball.  
After a ling time of silence on the way out, Chris spoke up. " So, are we ready for Surge or what?" Both Jonas and Jane stared at him. " You know, Lt. Surge. The next gym leader." Before he could react, both Jonas and Jane were gone in a flash." Hey, wait up you two!"  
Seconds later, Chris was at the gym entrance, trying to catch his breath. The door was ajar, indicating that Jonas and Jane had recently passed through. Chris entered the arena in time to see Lt. Surge's Raichu thunder shock Dugtrio. having no effect, Dugtrio immediately struck it down swiftly with his Slash attack.  
" Hey there!" Jane had snuck up behind Chris, startling him. " Oh, you just missed me kick the lieutenant's butt," she said, showing him her badge.  
" I guess you're next." Jonas strode away proudly, clapping Chris' hand as if they were in a tag-team competition.  
" You'll have to battle my Pikachu," said Surge. " It's all I have left since your friends beat my other pokemon senseless."  
" Sure." Chris grinned devilishly. He let his pokeball fly and out popped Dragonair. " You go first."  
" Pikachu, thunder shock!" As the lightning hit Dragonair, it seemed to just absorb into Dragonair's body.  
" Hehehe . . . Dragonair, ICE BEAM!!!" The Pikachu was frozen instantly. Chris had won the battle. With a sigh, Surge tossed him a thunder badge. " You three are very skilled trainers. Good luck to you on your journey!"  
Checking his Pokedex for the last time before leaving the gym, Chris was presented the current standings of his and his companions.  
  
Pokedex standings  
  
Trainer: Chris  
Dragonair: Level 35   
Gyrados: Level 26  
  
Trainer: Jonas  
Dugtrio: Level 45  
Geodude: Level 16  
Ditto: Level 26  
  
Trainer: Jane  
Mew: Level 32  
Abra: Level 25  
Part V ( part 4 was done by Runic Card}  
Feeling great pride inside himself, Christopher the Dragon trainer, and his friends Jonas and Jane, traveled ever onward. Beside them strode Simon, the Ditto who preferred to be a trainer than a pokemon. He had made a deal with Jonas to still be his Ditto as long as he was allowed to be human at any time he chose to be. Simon was a great asset, being their translator to the rest of the pokemon. As they were walking along, there was a rustle of leaves ahead of them.  
" Hmm, I wonder what that is up ahead," Simon said. Suddenly, bright lights burst forth from the bushes.  
" To protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within' our nation." The four travelers were familiar with the phrase. " To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" For the first time, the group was now facing Team Rocket agents together, each recalling their own encounters with the villains. From the small crowd of agents, a man wearing a black tuxedo stepped forward.  
" Giovanni!" Jonas growled, staring at the all too familiar leader of Team Rocket. " How dare you show your face here!"  
" Ah, my good friend Jonas, the leader of the so-called " Anti-Rockets" underground. So, we meet again. I see you're still sore from our last encounter. You remember Arlo, don't you?" Out of the group of Rockets stepped the same agent who had injured Jonas and Dugtrio in the beginning.   
Jonas' eyes filled with deep hatred and anger. " Leave us alone or else!" He wasn't going to back down this time, recalling his encounter with Giovanni. It was three years ago an Jonas was beginning his researcher course at Pokemon Tech. He was out for a walk when Rockets jumped him, beating him down without mercy. That's when he met Giovanni. Jonas was suspected to be a spy and would've met his end, had it not been for his friend Simon, who called the police after seeing Jonas' capture. He came as the rest of Team Rocket fled. From then on, Jonas spent his life trying to stop the organization's deals with Pokemon poaching by setting up part of the Anti-Rocket underground organization.  
" You heard him!" Simon yelled, standing beside his comrade.  
" Enough games. Take their pokemon and get rid of them in anyway you see fit." Giovanni was gone in a flash, leaving his henchmen to do their dirty work. It would've been no problem for the Rockets, except that Jonas and company wouldn't give up without a fight. All of their Pokemon, including Simon, who had immediately transformed into a mix between hitmonchan and hitmonlee, were sent out against the Rockets' horde of Ekans, Koffings, Weezings, Arboks, and Raticates. It was hard to keep up with all the action as clouds of dirt erupted from the ground as the pokemon viciously battled. As they did so, Team Rocket dove upon the unsuspecting trio, trying to kill them. The friends gave as good as they got, separating and striking from all side. Being a trained ninja, Chris put his skills to good use, kicking and punching expertly from side to side. Using her psycho-kinetic abilities, Jane flung her tormentors from her. Jonas also possessed great fighting skills, going into a total rage that terrified the Rockets surrounding him. Fearing his wrath, they ran off, recalling their pokemon quickly as they fled.  
" Scared 'em, didn't we. They'll think twice before messing with us again, right guys?" Chris was concerned to see Jonas nearly foaming at the mouth, his temples throbbing on his head. " Man, you have to calm down." By that time, Jonas' eyes had changed from red, back to their regular color of brown. Chris thought himself. " You guys know what? I have an idea that might help us along the way, but it requires your fossils from Mt. Moon. I'll also need you, Simon." The Ditto sort of "blobbed" over to Chris. Chris whispered something to Simon, who nodded. Both Jonas and Jane tossed him their fossils. " I'll be back, you guy go on ahead to the next town. I'll meet up with you there." With that, Simon became a helicopter and took off with Chris inside.  
When she could no longer see the helicopter, Jane bent down to help Jonas up. " Some temper you have. Just a Jeckle and Hide kind of guy, aren't you?" Jonas was too tired to speak, so he just started to walk away in the direction of their next destination. LAVENDER TOWN.  
Dugout 5  
After a while, Chris sighted the island on the horizon. Cinnabar Island. He had been instructed to visit the scientists there before he left home. After an expert landing, Christopher and Simon Ditto walked along, looking for the research building. As they turned the corner of the street they were on, a hooded man stopped them in their tracks.  
" You wouldn't happen to be a Mr. Roylan, Jonas Roylan, would you sir." Chris shook his head, but Simon spoke up before he could say anything.  
" He is my trainer, though." The man smiled and gestured for them to follow him. He led them to a large building. taking out a remote control, he opened a hidden door in the ground. Heading down the mysterious pathway , they came into a laboratory. The man was confronted by a scientist.  
" Is this Commander Roylan, or the ninja Christopher?" Christopher was astonished to hear his friend referred to as Commander.  
" It's the ninja, sir," answered the mysterious man.   
" Well, hello Chris. Your father told me you would be coming. So can I see what you have for me?" Chris emptied out the two fossils and old amber out of his pack, along with the pokeball containing Dragonair. Taking the four items, the scientist went to a back room. Another scientist emerged from the room after a few minutes, Dragonair following behind him.   
" Here's your Dragonair. You must feel lucky to have one. They're very rare and weren't believed to have been real. Oh, I also grew one level while we were in the back room. It is now level 50."  
" Wow, level 50" Chris was astounded by how much Dragonair had grown. " It must've been our fight with Team Rocket that made him grow so fast." While he was talking, the scientist who first went in the back had come out, carrying three pokeballs. " There were extinct pokemon in these fossils, but I resurrected them with my machine. Here are Aerodactyl, Omante, and Kabuto. Congratulations." The scientist shook Chris' hand before he left the building to rejoin his friends Jonas and Jane.  
During his time on Cinnabar Island, Jonas and Jane had an adventure of their own. They had been on their way to Lavender Town, when they had a "haunting experience". Making camp in a clearing just outside of the city, they settled down for a short nap. Jonas seemed to be full of energy from the battle with Team Rocket. Getting up, he decided to let off some steam. Maintaining an expert battle stance, he dealt swift kicks and punches to the three nearest trees. Amazingly enough, they all fell over, as if chopped down by a saw or ax. Jane was interested on how Jonas could be that strong.   
" So, when did you become Superman?" she asked him jokingly.  
" Good question. I've always had a bad temper, but eventually grew out of it as I got older. When something brings me to a certain point of anger and rage, I lose control and my " tempest temper", as others use to call it, returns. I learned a bit of martial arts to cool me down." He stared at the neat stack of wood he had created from the fallen trees. " Well, shall we make a fire?" Jane couldn't answer. She seem to be in a state of shock. Judging be her appearance, one could mistake her for being struck by lightning, or a stray Pikachu. " Jane, what's wrong?"  
She tried to gesture for him to look behind him, but she was too nervous to move. All she could do was stare at the apparition behind Jonas, wishing it would leave. Jonas finally turned to see what it was that had scared her.  
" Ha, it's nothing but a dead corpse hanging by it's neck on a tree!" Jonas chuckled a while, until what he had said finally clicked in his mind. " A dddddead CORPSE? AHHHHH!" He suddenly took off at a run that almost left a burning trail behind him. In the split second he passed her, Jonas grabbed Jane's shivering hand and nearly flew from the campsite. When he was sure they were a safe distance away, he tried to regain his breath. Listening , Jonas could hear laughing coming from the direction he had just left. Sneaking back to the campsite, he saw a Haunter hovering were the dead corpse had hung seconds ago. It was laughing hysterically.  
" Ha, ha! Haunter, haunt, haunt, haunter!"  
" So, he thinks it's funny, aye?" Jonas whispered to himself. " Well, I'll show him!" He threw the pokeball that contained Dugtrio into a bush nearby. " Dugtrio. Dig attack now," he commanded in a hushed voice. Nodding, Dugtrio dug deep into the ground, tunneling towards the unsuspecting Haunter. Almost instantaneous, Dugtrio burst from the ground beneath the giggling ghost, dealing it a hefty blow that sent it in to the nearest tree. Haunter was knocked unconscious, sliding down the trunk of the tree he had hit. Before giving it a second thought, Jonas threw a pokeball at the Haunter, so hard that it left a dent in the tree. It wiggled for a while, the settled down.  
" You're mine now, my friend!" Jonas exclaimed to his new pokemon. Tossing the ball again, Haunter emerged, awaiting the impending lecture from his new trainer. While all this was going on, Jane had awakened from her short-term state of shock. Making her way back to camp, she could hear Jonas shouting at someone. When she'd returned to the clearing, she was amazed to see Jonas yelling at the top of his lungs, berating a Haunter who apparently had been the cause of their.  
" Do I make myself CLEAR!" Jonas blasted at the ghost. Haunter cautiously nodded, giving a sharp solute to his " drill sergeant".   
They were making their way to the city to rest, when all of a sudden they heard a fammiliar sound comings from the sky. Chris had returned with Simon, bringing with him a great surprise..  
[]Dugout Part 7  
Chris explained his venture to his friends as they entered Lavender Town. After he had reported his experience on Cinnabar Island, he gave his companions their newly ressurected pokemon. He kept Aerodactyl, leaving Kabuto to Jonas and Omante to Jane. With their new arsenal, they ventured forth into the city. While walking, a little boy ran into them. He was obviously in a hurry, for he was about to run off when Jonas grabbed him by the arm.  
" A polite 'excuse me' wouldn't hurt, you know."  
" Oh! I'm ever so sorry mister. I didn't mean to. I didn't notice you because a bunch of bullies were chasing me." As he was talking, a group of scruffy looking boys came running from behind. The biggest of them came up to the little boy.   
" So, Jerome, we found you at last. What are you guys looking at?!" He stared at Jonas and his friends.   
" This doesn't concern you, so keep out! So, you thought you could get out of paying us. You know what happens to kids who don't give us their money!" He started towards Jerry until Jonas confronted him.  
" Hold on there! You have no right to demand anything from this kid. You have to go through me to get to him."  
" Are you kidding? Do you know who you're dealing with? We eat punks like you for breakfast!"  
" Is that a challenge? If so, I accept. Come on, bring it on! You want a piece of me? Come and get some!" Jonas was eager to shut him up.  
" Well, mister, you've got yourself a battle! Clan Grimer, assemble!" The boys behind the speaker came to his side, facing Jonas and company. All of them took out pokeballs and nose plugs. Jerry, the little bay, ran and hid behind a nearby building.  
" Don't go too far, Jerry. We'll deal with you after these punks. Before bashing opponents to dust, we like to make introductions. I am Krone, leader of Clan Grimer, and you are?"  
" Jonas Roylan. This is Jane Mystique, Simon, my Ditto, and Chris . . . Chris. What is your last name?"  
" Just call me Chris, and that's all you need to know, Jonas." While Chris was talking, Krone motioned for his clan to begin the attack. They threw their pokeballs forth. Suddenly, Jonas, Jane, and Chris were enveloped in a stench to horrible to explain. Grimers came out of the pokeballs thrown by Clan Grimer. Immediately, Simon became a fan, blowing the smell back at the clan. Before anything, or anyone could do anything, Chris threw out his Dragonair.  
" Thunder, now!" Chris yelled to Dragonair. Lightning shot forth from the Dragon, frying both the Grimers and their trainers. Defeated, Clan Grimer ran away. Jerry came over to the victorious group.  
" You guys were terrific! Thanks a . . ." He didn't finish his sentence, because before every ones' eyes, Dragonair shimmered with white light. It was evolving! Suddenly, there before them stood a Dragonite!"  
" Yes. Yes! YES! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Chris shouted, dancing around everyone. " DRAGONITE IS NOW MINE!" Dragonite was tall and handsome. Chris was overjoyed to be the owner of what he thought was the greatest Dragon Pokemon in the world. No word could express the happiness and honor he felt. He was so happy that he blacked out. Jonas, Jane, Simon, and Jerry carried him to the nearest hotel so he could rest. He woke up happy as he was before.  
" Please tell me that my Dragonite isn't a dream!" he said.  
" It isn't," responded Jonas.  
" Ah." Chris feinted again, a smile on his face.  
Dugout Part 8   
  
Their next destination seemed to be the most popular, so far, to everyone in the group, Saffron City! Both Chris and Jonas wanted to visit the famous fighting dojo to sharpen their martial arts skills. Jane was eager to go one-on-one against Sabrina, Saffron's gym leader and a fellow psychic trainer. Simon had someone to visit in town, Mistress Mimic, cousin to the greatest of all Ditto trainers and authority on transformations, Duplica. Once inside the city, Simon separated from the group, promising to regroup with them on their way to Sabrina's gym. Jonas and Chris hurried to the Dojo. Jane took her time and eventually entered the building. Inside, there were practice arenas. Some for pokemon, and some for people. Jonas and Chris were already suited up in uniform, preparing for their practice bout. Chris was artfully twirling his katana around expertly, while Jonas practiced battle stances, special techniques, and stretches to loosen his limbs.  
The master of the gym came toward them, nodding to inform the of their practice round's commencement.  
Each took to their stances, focusing all their attention on each other. Taking the first attack, Chris lashed out at Jonas, his arm almost a blur. Jonas leaped backward, dodging the move. Both of them came at a charge then vanished, fighting at such a speed, no one but fully trained martial arts masters could see them. During their battle, they conversed with each other.  
" So where did you learn those moves from, Jonas? You seem well suited as a Martial Arts master than a researcher."  
" Well Chris, I just learn in my spare time. Keeps me fit and healthy, not to mention in full spirit."  
" A lively spirit at that." They nearly matched each other perfectly in combat, almost blocking and attacking each other simultaneously. After a short while, they both stopped at the same time. Their practice session had ended.  
Changing backing into their regular attire, they found Jane waiting for them at the entrance, reading a magazine.   
" So, you guys finished already?"  
Coming to a small mansion in a corner of the city, Simon knocked on the door. It was a while before someone came to the door, partially opening it.  
" Can I see your reservation?" the person asked. Giving a quick nod, Simon's face reassembled a Ditto for a second and returned to normal. " Thank you for the verification." As he entered, Simon saw that it had been a butler with whom he conversed. There was a large room ahead of him and he could hear voices coming from it. Dittos and their trainers were in a conference in the room, having a good time.  
" So, you came," said a voice beside him. Everyone paused to see Duplica emerge, evidently pretending to have been a lamp. She was the master of camouflage and imitation. " Well everyone, lets begin the session now!"  
Jonas, Jane, and Chris were almost at Saffron gym when they felt a sudden breeze. Simon appeared w in front of them.   
" Hey guys, I'm back!" Everyone was amazed to see that Simon had been become the wind. " Duplica was there with my cousin Ditto. There was a ditto session where we learned how to become elements and weather."  
" Well, you're just in time to fight Sabrina," replied Jonas, taking out a pokeball. Everyone turned to see Sabrina staring at them from deep in the darkness of the gym.   
" More trainers. How good. It's been awhile since the last time I battled. A group almost identical to yours, consisting of two gym leaders and a small boy from Pallet."  
" Two gym leaders?" questioned Jonas. " A boy from Pallet?"  
" Yes. The gym leaders of Pewter and Cerulean."  
" Ash, Misty, and Brock. So, they are ahead of us. It doesn't matter. All part of my plan." Jonas chuckled as everyone stared at him. Maintaining professional composure, he stepped into the arena. " For this battle, I choose Ditto!" Simon hobbled up alongside Jonas.  
" Very well. I choose Kadabra." Sabrina threw out her pokeball, Kadabra emerging.  
" Simon, transform!" Simon glimmered for a second, changing into Kadabra.  
" Kadabra, teleport now." Kadabra disappeared.  
" Simon, psychic attack!" Knowing exactly where Kadabra would appear, Simon focused his energy on the precise spot Kadabra had teleported to. Kadabra fainted.  
" You are a skilled trainer, and so is your Ditto. His name is Simon?"  
" Yes, I named myself." Simon took on human form as he spoke to Sabrina. " Jonas and I had been friends at school because I used my abilities to be human, a form I stayed consistent with for four years."  
" Well, here's your badge sir." She handed Jonas a Marsh badge. " Anymore challengers?" Next up was Jane. She surprise Sabrina with her psychic abilities, beating her Alakazam with an Abra. The battle caused Abra to evolve into Kadabra. Sabrina offered to trade so it would become an Alakazam, but Jane declined. After reviving her Alakazam, Sabrina faced off against Chris' Dragonite. All it took was one thunder attack to subdue Alakazam. It was a victorious day for them, and before leaving the gym, Chris pulled out Dexter and did a final scan of their pokemon.  
  
Pokedex standings  
  
Trainer: Chris  
Dragonite: Level 56   
Gyrados: Level 40  
Aerodactyl: Level 34  
Scyther: Level 40  
  
Trainer: Jonas  
Dugtrio: Level 56  
Geodude: Level 20  
Ditto: Level 35  
Kabuto: Level 34  
Haunter: Level 40  
  
Trainer: Jane  
Mew: Level 45  
Kadabra: Level 27  
Omanyte: Level 34  
Part IX  
  
Once again, the three travelers set out on their journey to become the best in their class of pokemon trainers; Psychic trainer, Dragon trainers, and Master pokemon trainer. Jonas felt that they were exact equals to the famous team led by the trainer from Pallet town. He had met Ash and his friends, giving them directions to the harbor in Vermilion. Ever since starting his own pokemon training, he never stopped hearing people talk about Ash and how he vowed to be a pokemon master and champion of the Pokemon League. Every gym leader he had come to seemed to have just fought Ash and his companions. They had been just a step ahead of Jonas' group, because Jonas had a better sense of direction than Ash, who was constantly getting his team lost. Both Jonas and Ash were gaining the same popularity in that many new trainers wanted groups instead of solo journeys. Chris was surprised to see that Jonas and Ash had made headlines on the newspapers in Saffron. The front page had an article on them both.  
  
Ash Ketchum and Jonas Roylan, two trainers with a single goal; to be Pokemon Champions of the world. Both being very promising in their early trainer careers, they have taken the community by storm, impressing the world with their experience in training and gaining great publicity. Ash seems to be a bit ahead of Jonas. He and his comrades, Misty and Brock, have been together for six months, already obtaining their sixth badge after defeating leader Koga of Fushia. Jonas recently started his career after being a researcher at Vermilion. He has been with his group, Jane and Chris, for almost a month and a half and have currently received badge number four from Sabrina of Saffron. Rumor has it that these two combatants may be rivals after the same goal. They have both redefined the art of training pokemon and have ushered in a new era in the world. Time will tell when these too Juggernauts will come face to face for a battle that shall name who is the best of them all. Unfortunately for them, trainers like Gary Oak have already had a great start in their training and will soon enter the pokemon league. If and when Jonas and Ash reach the level of having eight official League badges, they both will need to be extremely skilled to tangle with Gary and the notorious Elite Four.  
  
Chris rolled up the newspaper and put it neatly away. " Well;" he said, " it looks like we have our hands full."  
" Don't worry about it, Chris. We just have to train harder and become better then them all. Besides, Ash Ketchum is a pathetic loser anyway." Chris and Jane stopped and stared at Jonas after they had heard his comment. " Well, he is. He is a nice person, but he's stubborn as a mule and as dense as a ton of lead. The only thing is that he's got so much luck. Dumb luck if you ask me."  
" Nobody did," replied Jane. " You know, Jonas, we seem lucky too. We've only been a group for almost two months now, and are very close to Ash."  
" I wouldn't call it luck. I call it skill, and don't deny that you have felt you've reached a higher level than you thought you would as a Pokemon Trainer." Jonas could see Jane's expression change very quickly. " Anyway, what we need to concentrate on now is getting to Celadon for another badge and to stock up on some stones. Not just that, but maybe we can squeeze in some Casino time, eh?"   
As they came to the entrance of Celadon, Jane and Chris heard a faint ringing sound coming from Jonas' direction. Jonas reached into his jacket and pulled out a small, handheld phone with a screen. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared upon the screen.  
" Agent Taylor reporting sir."  
" What seems to be the problem, Taylor?" questioned Jonas.  
" Well, I was informed of your whereabouts and have currently been investigating the reported sightings . . . "  
" What sightings?" Jonas was eager to hear what the agent had to say.  
" Why, Team Rocket sighting, sir."  
" That about sums it up! Good day!" Jonas closed down the phone before Taylor had time to react. " Giovanni has gone too far this time! I think it's about time we met with this spineless, miserable excuse for an obese tub of lard once again." He broke into an all-out run into Celadon, leaving his companions in his dust.  
" I could've sworn I saw Jonas' face transform like a Ditto. He certainly looked like a monster or something." Chris wondered about Jane's comment before he discovered that she also had left.  
" Wait up you guys!"  
Dugout Part X  
  
Jonas stopped near the Celadon Gym and thought for a moment. " Well," he thought out loud, " I might as well stop by for a try at a Rainbow Badge since I'm in the area."  
" What a splendid idea!" Jonas was startled by the new voice, who happened to be Erika, the leader of Celadon Gym. She emerged from the entrance of the Pokemon Gym, holding a parcel that had a certain fragrance that Jonas admired.  
" I was just on my way to deliver this sample of a new perfume to my shop in town, but I couldn't help but overhear you. I guess I have enough time for one more match. Be prepared, though, because I won't go easy on you, Mr. Roylan."  
" How did you know my name?" Jonas asked.  
" Why, you're practically a celebrity. Almost everyone knows about you and Ash Ketchum. He's such a nice person. Did you know that he saved my Gloom a few weeks ago when Team Rocket nearly burned down the Gym?"  
Jonas stared at the scared gym and clenched his teeth, almost growling. Erika was stunned by this.  
" Are you alright?"  
" I'm fine. I was just remembering the few run-ins I've had with Team Rocket and it just burns me up!" He looked over at Erika, noticing her sad response to his comment. " I meant nothing by that, you know. The " burned up" thing."  
" I know. Anyway, let's get to it." She was leading Jonas to the gym entrance just as Jane came racing around the corner, followed by Chris. " I see your friend's have arrived."  
They gathered into the arena with some other spectators, many of whom were women and young girls who worked or lived in the area. All of their attention was centered on Jonas and Eureka as they both took their places. Suddenly, a voice came from an intercom above them, announcing the start of the battle.  
" The trainers are : Erika of Celadon Gym, challenging Jonas Roylan. Each will use one pokemon a piece. Jonas will use Dugtrio and Erika will use Gloom." " Go, Dugtrio!"  
" Gloom, go!" Both pokemon enter the battle arena.  
" Gloom, poison gas attack!" Gloom started to emit a poisonous gas.  
" All right, Dugtrio. Dig attack, now!" As the gas reached Dugtrio, the pokemon dug a hole, avoiding   
Gloom's attack. Gloom was puzzled as to what it should do. Before it could react, Dugtrio sprung from the ground beneath Gloom, shooting it upward. Gloom landed, dazed and confused. Jonas took this advantage.  
" Let's end it now! Dugtrio, earthquake!" Almost as the words left Jonas' mouth, Dugtrio started shaking, blasting a wave of earth and sound at Gloom. Gloom shook in place, got dizzy, and fainted on the spot.  
" Winner, Jonas!" announced the intercom voice. Respectfully, Erika gave Jonas a Rainbow badge. Jane and Chris got their turns next. Each went against one of Erika's trainees, since she had to go heal Gloom. The one that fought Jane had an Oddish and the other fought Chris with a Vileplume that she evolved just before the battle with a leaf stone. Jane used her Omanyte and Chris used Scyther, not wanting to "hurt" Vileplume too much with Dragonite. It was worst than it would've been had he used Dragonite, because Scyther nearly trimmed Vileplume like a rosebush. Before that, Jane faced off with the Oddish trainer. Omanyte beat Oddish, in addition to giving it a good watering in the process.  
All three companions merrily left the gym, each with a badge. As they left, a dark figure watched in waiting as they passed. Taking out a cellular phone, he quickly dialed.  
" Hello, boss? I found them. They're coming your way! Yes. Yes sir. No sir. Ok. What about Jesse and James? Oh. I agree, they are dumb. He he. Alright, I'll inform the others." He closed down the phone and followed the group, pulling out a remote and pressing a button on it. Suddenly, a group of Rockets jumped out, ambushing Jonas and company. Amazingly enough, Jane had signaled the others about the ambush ahead of time and they launched a counter attack, taking out the Rockets. Three of the foes took off, disappearing into the Celadon Casino. Jonas and The others pursued them, coming in just in time to see them go into a secret entrance in the wall. Still following the Rockets, they ran into a crowd of Rockets waiting for them.  
" Not again!" exclaimed Jane as they entered the fray. They fought their way down into a room where they were face-to-face with the notorious Giovanni!!! . . . .  
Part XI  
  
Once again, the group came to the door of Giovanni's office. Making sure they were quiet, they snuck into the room, unnoticed. . . or so they thought! From the side of the room came a sinister voice.  
" I've always wondered where your loyalties lied, Christopher."  
" I never consciously ally myself with thugs, and the name's Chris!"  
" It won't matter what your name is when I call my guards. Anyway, I'll put up with you now for entertainment."  
Jonas glared with rage, his fists and teeth clenched. " You won't get us that easily! Be ready for a severe. . . butt kicking!"  
" This should prove amusing. By the way, you seem to straining yourself from speaking vulgar. Quite the gentlemen, isn't he?" he snickered, nodding towards Jane. She turned her head in disgust.   
" Enough! Lets get it on!" Jonas hollered. Speeding sideways, he expertly slid into his battle stance. Flipping backwards, Chris took his place next to him. Jane came next, doing that "glowing eyes" thing. Thinking that he should be there as well, Simon leapt out of the pokeball on Jonas' belt and stood there in his human form.  
" Well, I guess it's time to show you who is boss." Giovanni reached behind his desk and pressed a button. Suddenly, the room began to change, becoming bigger every second. Soon, the room was a small battle arena. Taking his place, Giovanni whipped back his jacket, revealing six pokeballs. " Lets begin shall we! Oh, and to make this even, so to speak, EVIL BROTHERS!" Suddenly, two large Rockets came out, placing themselves alongside Giovanni.  
" Alright! Dugtrio, GO!"  
" Go, Dragonite!"  
" Do it, Mew!"  
" Go, uh ME. I am a pokemon, after all." said Simon.  
" Raticate!"  
" Golem!"  
" Go, Rhydon! Crush them all!" Thus, the battle began. Dugtrio and Rhydon were the first to make their moves. Rhydon did horndrill, but missed Dugtrio. Dugtrio did slash attack with little damage. As they fought, Dragonite took on Golem, doing a monstrous slam. Golem hit back with rock throw, making the dragon partially dizzy. Mew was busy pounding the day lights out of Raticate. The rat tried in vain to use hyper fang, only hitting once. The attack was good enough, because it slowed Mew down enough to attack with a quick attack. Dragonite recovered swiftly, but before he and Chris could respond, the evil brother threw out a Hitmonlee. Chris quickly let loose with his Scyther. It was an amazing display of kicks, slashes, and cut attacks as Hitmonlee and Scyther fought. During their battle, Golem was put away with a Hyper beam by Dragonite. Mew was also getting the better of Raticate, because Jane smartly ordered Mew to use confusion. As it was confused, Mew did many psychic attacks, ending that match. Seeing that if the battle ranged any longer it would be cut into pieces, the second evil brother gave up.  
" Had enough yet?" snickered Giovanni. Jonas was looking tired and frustrated as Dugtrio had to keep digging to dodge those horns. Suddenly, his composure changed and he was more at ease. He straighten up and started to laugh full heartedly.  
" Ha ha ha!"  
" What's so funny?" questioned Giovanni, looking puzzled.  
" I'll show you what's so funny. Dugtrio, EARTHQUAKE!" Immediately, Dugtrio stopped in the middle of a dig attack and calmed down a bit. The ground began to quake as Dugtrio shook in place. Being a rock pokemon, Rhydon was nearly cracking up, literally, by the violent tremors. " Lets end this now! Fissure attack!" The earthquake suddenly became more violent than ever and the ground split beneath Rhydon. Rhydon nearly broke into pieces as it hit the floor. The attack lingered, bringing the buildings foundations down around them. They could hear the rantings and scramblings of personnel trying to evacuate. Giovanni just stood there with Rhydon, returning it to it's ball. A Persian came out of the shadows and leapt into Giovanni's arms.  
" Well," he said, " maybe we shall meet again. You may have won this one, but I'll be back!" Taking a step back, he slowly sank into the floor.  
" Not this time!" Jonas shouted, but by that time, Giovanni was gone.  
" Tough luck, pal. We better get out now!" exclaimed Chris.  
" We'll se about that! Jane?"  
" Way ahead of you! Out, Kadabra!" Kadabra was released from her hand. " Teleport us outside the casino!"  
Kadabra nodded and soon, they were covered in a shimmering light. Moments later they were out side. Waiting for them was a man in a red uniform with the letters "A" and "R" in bright yellow.  
" Agent Taylor, reporting sir!"  
" Fine, fine! Just tell me where he went!"  
" That way." Taylor pointed towards the east where Saffron city was.   
" We were just at Saffron!"  
" Sir, there has been a great disturbance there. It is believed that Team Rocket Agents have taken over the Silph Company complex, along with the entire city!"  
" Well, let's go!" Jonas shouted, dashing back to Saffron.  
  
-Unfinished starting here. Unfortunately, I've never gotten around to finishing the story and never will. Sorry! 


End file.
